Violet
by iluvtitanic
Summary: Violet is Rose's twin sister. She's been in love with Cal since she laid eyes on him. Sadly, her sister is engaged to him. But what happens when Cal falls for Violet, and Rose falls for Jack? Will Violet get her chance with Cal?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi.

I'm Amber Violet Dewitt Bukater

But you can call me Violet.

I'm 17 years old.

My twin sister is Rose Dewitt Bukater, and I love her like crazy.

We look exactly alike. Same fiery red curls, same porcelain white skin, same green eyes, except my eyes are a bit lighter, that's how my mother tells us alike.

Well, you know, she's engaged to the most handsome man on the earth, Caledon Hockley.

Yes, I love him. I'm infatuated with him. But of course, my mother chose Rose as the one to be betrothed to him. Mother chose Rose for everything. And it pissed me off.

Well, here we are boarding the Titanic, and Cal is right next to us, and he is looking more ravishing than usual. I blushed when he smiled at me. I smiled back, and walked into my cabin.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry if the words or scenes aren't the same as the movie, I changed the script a little.

I don't own Titanic, if I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world.

1

"Amber!" My mother called. I put down my suitcase, and went up to her. "Yes, mother?" "Be a dear and call Trudy over here!" "Yes mother." I walked over to Trudy. "Trudy?""Yes, miss Violet?" "My mother would like to see you." "Yes, miss Violet."

I walked up to Rose. She was taking out her paintings. "They're beautiful." I said. "They're like nothing I've ever seen before." "God, not those finger paintings again." My stomach fluttered when I heard his voice. I smiled. "The difference between Cal's taste in art and mine is that I have some." I chuckled.

"What's the artist's name again?" I asked. "Something Picasso." "Something Picasso, he won't amount a thing, trust me." Rose rolled her eyes. "He won't!" Cal said. Rose walked into a different room after he said that. I laughed.

"Nice day we're having here at sea, are we?" Cal asked. "Yes, we are." "Yes, beautiful, beautiful day." He looked at me. I smiled. "You're eyes are a bit blue in the sun." I blushed. "Your's are dark hazel in the sun." "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Rose looks like an amazing sister." "She is, and you're lucky to have her." "She's very difficult to impress." I smiled. "She is."

"But she is a kind girl. Strong willed, too." "Beautiful, too." I said, joking about my twin. "Well, you could say that, you look like her." "Are you calling me beautiful?" "You could say that, too." I blushed. "Thank you." "Are you blushing, Violet?" "No!" I covered my face, which was getting redder. He laughed, and grabbed ahold of my hands. He put them on top of his, and looked at me with his deep chocolate eyes as they locked with mine.

He leaned in, and so did I. But then, guilt kicked in. I couldn't kiss Cal, no matter how much I loved him. He was my sister's fiancé. "Cal." I whispered.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead, and let go of my hands. "I should go now." "No!" "No, it's fine, Violet. I'll see you at dinner." He walked away.

I flopped down on my bed. Why, why, oh why, did I have to fall in love with Rose's fiancé? I could've loved someone else, but my heart chose to love Cal. I didn't know why, but I had to get over him. I thought I never would be able to have a chance with Cal.

Until...


	3. Chapter 2

2

The next day, Rose couldn't bear to be at lunch. She didn't want to be here on the ship, and I knew it. All day, she was so quiet, and when she talked she would retort with a rude comment. I was pretty sure her time of the month was coming soon, and boy, we all hated that time.

At dinner, it was so awkward. She wasn't saying anything, and I was worried. "Rose?" "Yes?" "Are you okay?" "Yes, of course I am! Why would you think not?" "Oh, just asking." She nodded, and went back to her food.

A few minutes later was when I noticed something wrong. "Rose?" My mother called. "Mother, may I be excused? I'm not feeling very well." "Yes, you may." "Feel better, Rose." She nodded, and walked away.

"Violet, what's wrong with Rose?" Cal asked. "I have no idea. I think her cycle is coming, but I'm not sure." "Oh." "Yes." "Listen, Violet, about yesterday..." He had to bring it up. "It's fine, Cal." "No, it's not. Don't you ever feel like you're torn between doing the right thing, and following you're heart?" "No, never, why?" "Because, that's what is happening to me."

I wondered what he meant. He couldn't have meant that he was torn between Rose and I, that was impossible! If that were true, I would be climbing walls right now. I would want him to follow his heart and choose me, but that would crush Rose. But the words blurted out of my mouth.

"Follow your heart, Cal. It'll be easier, and you'll be happier." He smiled, and put a hand on my lap. Our eyes locked again. "Let me take you to your room, unless you're going to stay here and chat with the women." "No, I'd much rather sleep, take care of Rose." He nodded, and got up. "Ladies, I'll be on my way now." "I'm going to the room, mother, so I can take care of Rose." "I'll be there in a while." I nodded, and walked to the elevator with Cal.

"I sure do hope Rose is feeling better." "So do I. I hope it's not seasickness, I would feel terrible." I laughed. "I don't think she'd ever forgive you." He chuckled. "I'd be very upset." "So would mother." We laughed. He grabbed ahold of my hand. I blushed. "You're red right now." I blushed redder after he said that. He laughed. "Well, here's my stop."

"Yes, well, goodnight, Violet. Tell Rose I hope she feels better." I nodded, and he kissed my cheek. He walked away. When he left, I put my hand where he kissed my cheek. I opened the door, and saw that Rose wasn't there. My heart stopped. I had to do something. I couldn't tell my mother, she would die. I thought again: Cal. I had to get him.

I ran outside, and saw he was outside with Mr. Guggenheim. I sighed. "Cal!" He turned around. "Yes, Violet?" "Rose." "Yes, what about her?" "She's not in the room." "What do you mean, she's not in the room?" "I went in the room, and she wasn't there."

"Okay, let's go find her." I nodded, when we were stopped by master-at-arms. "Mr. Hockley." "Yes?" "It's about your fiancé, Ms. Dewitt Bukater." "What is it?" "She was almost sexually assaulted, or so we think." My heart stopped.

"What? Take us to her right now!" "Yes, Ma'am." I followed them to the stern of the ship, where they were arresting a blonde man. Rose was sitting down, covered in a blanket. "Rose!" I ran to her. "He saved me." "What?" She shook her head. Cal was scolding the man. "Cal! Cal, it was an accident!" she exclaimed. An accident? She was almost raped and it was an accident?

"An accident?" Cal asked. "I was leaning far over to see the uh, um," "Propellers?" "Propellers, and I slipped! And I would've gone overboard if Mr. Dawson wasn't here to save me!" I raised an eyebrow. I knew Rose, and she would never lean over to stare at a propeller. But then it kicked in.

Oh my God! My sister tried to throw herself overboard, and she was saved my that man! He was a hero.

"Well then, the boy's a hero." Mr. Guggenheim answered. The blonde man looked at me. "Thank you." I mouthed. He nodded, and was let loose of the handcuffs. "Let's go." Cal said, and put an arm around Rose. "Don't you think there should be a reward for the boy?" "Yes, give him a twenty." Rose scoffed. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" He looked at me. "She has a point."

He walked up to him. "Why don't you join us tomorrow at dinner, to regale our group with your heroic tale?" The man nodded, and we walked away. "This'll be good." Mr. Guggenheim chuckled.

I looked at Rose. "Are you stupid?" "What?" "You almost killed yourself!" She smacked me. "Be quiet!" "You're lucky Mr. Dawson saved you! I know you hate first class, but come on! Do you know how much I'd suffer?" "I'm sorry, Violet, will you ever forgive me?" "I forgive you, but I'm still upset." She frowned, and walked in to the suite. I walked in, and sighed angrily.

My mother was sitting down on the couch, and saw us. "Oh, Rose! Amber!" She ran to us and hugged us. "Caledon informed me of what happened, Rosie, are you okay?" She nodded. "Well, I almost had a heart attack, worried sick!" She exclaimed as she walked to her room. "As crazy as she is, I got to agree with her." "Violet, please, just leave me alone." "How can I? You almost threw yourself off the boat! I almost lost you!" I said as tears welled in my eyes. "Violet, I know. I just thought it was the right thing at the time. I am truly sorry. How will you ever forgive me?" She replied as I saw tears shining in her eyes, too. "I do not know what to say." The tears fell from my eyes, as I ran to hug her. She sobbed, and so did I. "Violet, I'm sorry." We cried for a while, until she decided to go change for bed. I decided to do the same thing.

Cal came in a while later, and my heart skipped a beat. "Where's Rose?" he asked. "Brushing her hair." "Thank you." "You're welcome."

I laid down to sleep, and had a dream. I was walking down the church aisle, in a beautiful white wedding dress. Rose was my maid of honor, and Mr. Andrews was walking me down the aisle. My mother was crying, and all of Philadelphia society was there. Cal's parents were sitting down, smiling and nodding in approval. I smiled, and when I finally got up to the altar, Cal was there, smiling, looking at me with his deep brown eyes. We went through the whole ceremony, and I could feel myself smiling. We were about to kiss when I woke up. Damn it!

I saw Cal in my suite probably looking for Rose. "Oh, hello Violet." "Hi." "Would you like to spend the day with me? Go around the boat?" My heart pounded, and I smiled. "Of course I would." He smiled. "I shall see you in a while, then." "In a while." He nodded, and walked to his suite.

When he was out of an earshot, I screamed.

"YES!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as good, I had a semi-writer's block!

Ps: I don't own Titanic, I wish -.-

I got up, and called Trudy to help me dress. I brushed my hair, and let Trudy braid it. I looked at myself. I wanted to look good for Cal. It was pretty much a date.

A date.

Maybe that's what it was. Maybe when he said he was torn between doing the right thing or following his heart, he meant me. My heart fluttered at the thought of that theory. I heard a knock at the door, and I opened it. Cal was there, smiling.

"Hello." "Hi." "You look amazing." I blushed. "And there is that beautiful blush of yours." Like usual, I turned even redder. He pulled me in by the waist, and kissed my forehead.

"You're too beautiful to be blushing for me." I smiled, and hugged him. "How can I not? You're a very handsome man, Caledon." He chuckled. "Oh, this is gonna be fun. It's just not normal."

"What?" "You see, I-" he looked me in the eyes when he hesitated. "Yes?" "Never mind." "Okay." "How about we go to lunch?" I nodded, and we headed to the elevator.

Once we were there, he opened the door for me, offered a chair, the usual. I smiled, he was such a gentleman, I loved him. He sat down in front of me, and smiled.

" What are you having?" "I'll have the lamb with mint sauce." "I'll have that too." "You always have that." "Because it tastes good, dear." I tingled a bit when he said dear to me.

I smiled, took a sip of water. He put a hand on top of mine. I blushed a little, and caressed his hand. "Why does it have to be like this?" "Like what, Cal?" He looked at me, and shook his head. "Nothing, Violet."

"Tell me. It's no problem." "Violet, I.. I can't say. It would hurt everyone. Form a scandal." "What? Please don't tell me you're cheating on Rose!" he laughed. "No, of course not."

"Okay, then what's wrong?" "Nothing, Violet. Nothing, really!" he looked at me with his gorgeous eyes, and I nodded.

"Okay." He nodded, and ordered for us. We ate in silence, only talking about how our food tasted. When we were done, we took a walk around the promenade deck. "Great weather we're having today." "Yes, it is." This was our usual way of saying hello.

"So, how our you liking the ship of dreams?" "I love it. It is just magnificent. But I've always had this phobia, I've always thought that the ship I would go on, it would sink." "Oh, Violet, nothing is going to happen, and I'm sure of that." "I know, it's crazy, right?" "It's not crazy, because I have the same thoughts. But you just have to go with it, think like nothing is going to happen." I nodded, and looked at the sea. "Don't you ever wonder, if there's anything out there, other than just society life?" "Yes, sometimes. But my father will never approve of that." "Well, who cares? Cal, you're a grown man. Why follow your father's rules? Follow your own heart!" He looked at me. "Well, Violet, I have too many duties to just give them up and follow my heart. Trust me, as much as I want to, I can't." "Why? Tell me, is it hard?" "Well, Violet, you wouldn't understand." "Tell me."

He looked at me, and sighed. He shook his head. "Nothing, honestly." "Okay. So, what else do you want to talk about?" "Well, you look very nice today." I blushed, and sighed. "You look handsome, Caledon." He smiled, and grabbed my hand.

"Well, if I'm marrying your sister, and you're going to be my in-law, we should get to know each other." I nodded, and held his hand. "I was born December 5, 1895, in Philadelphia, two minutes after Rose was born. We've been best friends ever since we were born. We tell each other everything. I've only never told her one secret." "Which is?" I wasn't going to tell Cal what was the secret. It was about him! I didn't tell anyone that I was in love with Cal. "I can't say, I haven't told anyone." "Oh."

"I like pastel colors. Mostly purple and pink." "Really?" "Yes. I enjoy traveling the world, but I'd much rather be a normal teenage girl. I am 50/50 about society. And that's it, how about you?" "I was born February 24, 1822 in Pittsburgh, I have a younger brother named John, he is twenty four, and an irresponsible one at that, too. My favorite color is green, and I can stand society sometimes. I hate it when people force me into things." "Exactly. I hate the yachts and polo matches, I can stand cotillions, but I want to live a normal life, settle down, have kids." "Exactly." Our eyes locked, and there was nothing in the world but him.

"Amber?" I jumped, and saw mother. "Hello, mother." "Hello, Ruth." "Hello, Cal. Amber, what are you doing with Cal?" "We were getting to know each other, before the wedding." "Ah." The dinner bell rang, and I got up. "Well, I'll see you at dinner Cal." He got up, too, and kissed my hand. "Lovely to see you again, Ms. Dewitt Bukater." I blushed, and walked away.

Yeah, I was totally and irrevocably in love with Caledon Nathan Hockley


End file.
